


Get the facts

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Yuzu had to do an interview, Javi gives him ideas.





	Get the facts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I almost didn't make it today, so... if there are any typos, forgive me!
> 
> Today's (dreadddful) prompt was _5 facts about me_.

Javi lets Yuzu get comfortable in the apartment, after a quick view of the four rooms. It's small, but it's more than enough for two people, so they will be comfortable in there. 

And although Javi feels a bit reluctant to leave Yuzu's side, he offers to make some tea. He shouldn't be surprised when Yuzu follows him to kitchen, speaking animatedly about his day. Apparently he had to visit his physiotherapist, and after that do a small interview for a digital magazine.

“They wanted me to do one of those ' _ 5 things about Yuzuru Hanyu _ ',” Yuzu says, giggling a little, as if the mere idea amused him.

Javi understands. He himself has done similar interviews for different newspapers and magazines in Spain.

“What did you say? Already running out of ideas?”

Yuzu widens his smile, and shrugs slightly, looking innocent.

“I always say the same things. Most of the time they already have some researched, and then just ask me if I want to change any of them,” Yuzu explains, looking at the kettle Javi is using to heat up the water. “Besides, I can't come up with anything interesting. I don't want to brag.”

Of course he doesn't want to brag. Yuzu is way too humble for all the effort he puts into his programs. Smiling mischievously, Javi catches Yuzu's wrist and pulls a bit, using his free arm to encircle his waist.

“Well, I can think of some facts for the next one,” Javi says, half serious but mostly playful. He really can't help it.

“You can tell them about how you are the first one to arrive to the rink, and the last one to go home,” he suggests, smiling pleasantly at the soft gaze Yuzu gives him. He knows Javi admires him for that, his ever always present determination.

“And also about how you don't care that much about the money. How much have you donated, really? You could own half the country by now...” Not that Javi is a greedy little bitch, but he knows Yuzu donated everything he won at the Olympics. And that's a lot of money, is not like he is swimming in diamonds.

Javi receives a pinch on the chest in response, and Yuzu looking at him rather amused.

“And that's 'not brag'? The point of donating it's lost if you brag about it afterwards, you know?” Javi smiles at that, and letting go of Yuzu's wrist, pushes back his hair, stroking lightly and letting his hand rest against his neck.

“Well, tell them about your long list of earphones, then. There should be more than five, but you can list your favourites,” Javi is clearly joking a bit, and Yuzu frowns at him and then smiles haughtily, clearly prepared to give Javi a witty comeback.

“It wouldn’t be able to pick just five, Javi. And they would need a longer article for that, I would need to explain it in detail. They are very different, you know?”

Oh, yes. Javi knows. He made the mistake of asking Yuzu about his weird, fancy-ass earphones a long time ago. In truth, Javi finds it adorable when he starts talking about the sound, and how each and everyone of them are different. Yuzu gets excited as a puppy when he likes the topic of discussion, although English frustrates him a bit when he wants to use his wordy Japanese.

“Then, how about you tell them about your new boyfriend?” Javi smirks, pulling Yuzu closer, and looking at how his expression changes to one of sudden surprise. Ah, yes. They hadn't agreed on anything yet, at Javi's request to wait. “Sorry, did I say too much?”

Yuzu looks at him, his eyebrows still raised and his lips parted. Javi is about to speak again when the high-pitched, piercing sound of the kettle interrupts them. He jumps a little, giving Yuzu a small squeeze, and then moves to prepare the tea.

He starts thinking about what to say to fix the situation when Yuzu takes the teapot away from his hands, looking at him with a side-smile playing on his lips, wicked eyes.

“Javi, you cheeky,” he says, starting to walk towards the living room with the teapot in hand. However, right before leaving the kitchen, he turns to look at Javi above his shoulder.

“I would rather wait until I can tell them about my new husband.”

Javi looks at him with his mouth agape, blushing slightly. Apparently wedding jokes are going to be their thing. He hears Yuzu's giggles in the hallway while he stands there for a couple of seconds, until he finally moves.

Carrying the cups in his hands, he goes back to the living room with Yuzu and finds him sitting on the sofa, teapot neatly placed on the tea table. He's looking at him with a sweeter smile on his lips, and a tender gaze.

Javi... He must be out of his mind. They have barely started going out (and not really), and the thought of marrying Yuzu... doesn't really seem to be that crazy.

“I can't wait to read that one interview,  _ cariño _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the fluff, it's all my brain could do today <3!


End file.
